Packing material is commonly encountered by the average consumer. Packing quality influences the aesthetic perception of merchandise, and therefore packing design is important to the product industry. Packing not only can enhance merchandise but also has an important objective, i.e. preventing a product from being damaged. Hence, cushioning materials have been subject to changes in fashion, and many varieties of conventional cushioning materials exist, such as clothing, paper, foam and Styron. Although they can serve the basic function of cushioning, they still cause environmental protection problems when detached from packing.
A recent packaging development has been low density polyethylene produced as a thin film, with a reverse check valve hot-pressed as an air cylinder the air cylinders manufactured as an air cylinder bag. This air-filled air cylinder bag is called an “air shockproof bag”. For example, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M246317 entitled “Air Packing Bag” and Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M256360 entitled “Manufacturing Apparatus for Air Packing Bag” both relate to the technology of an air filling bag and the facility thereof, and Chinese Patent No. ZL200420024028 entitled “air filling shockproof bag” discloses a packing bag formed by a plurality of air cylinders adjacent to but not connecting with each other. Such packaging is limited in use to protecting flat or rectangular articles, but left and right projecting corners will be formed on the profile of an irregular or square article such that space is unable to be saved and packaging volume will be increased. Furthermore, a cushioning wall or a multiple wall which has an internal partition is another flaw in standard air packing products.